


Genius

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meals, Studying, Supportive Boyfriend Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Even cooks Isak and Sana a meal while they're studying.





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Even coming home from work or uni (during Isak's third year) and finding Isak and Sana studying away and cooks them a yummy dinner for being geniuses

“How are my little geniuses today?” Even asks walking into the apartment and giving Isak a peck on the lips.

“Wishing that you’d spend a little less time with Eskild. If you start calling yourself my guru, I’m leaving,” Sana says looking up from her textbook. 

“I can’t help it. I’m just so proud!” He says and Isak blushes slightly. 

“Thanks, Ev.” 

“Universities won’t know what hit them. The medical world. Nobel prize. The sky’s the limit.”

“But first we need to pass this Physics test,” Sana says with a smile. 

“Ok. I’ll let you study,” Even says leaving the room with one last kiss. 

Even’s already planning as he moves into the kitchen. It’ll have to be halal. It’ll have to be healthy and good for their brains. He might not be able to help them study that much, but he will help them be their best through food. Do they have any halal meat in the fridge? Maybe they have kosher. He’s pretty positive the rituals for kosher and halal are the same but then again, he wouldn’t want to risk it. Vegetarian it is then.

He ends up with some vegetables (everything in their fridge) combined with couscous and lentils. He remembers having lentils at Sana’s all the time, so hopefully, these are at least partly as good. He spoons the mixture into some mismatched bowls and carries them out into the main room. 

Sana smirks. Isak looks half surprised and half overjoyed.

“Only the best for the geniuses,” he says, and Isak gives him a huge smile.

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
